Placed in the Dark
by PinkParadise23
Summary: "You remind me of someone," I muttered, not being able to look in to her eyes. "Same here," she replied to my surprise, making me boil up, I hated everything about her, "I hate you!" I screamed, walking away from the crying girl, she grabbed my wrist and asked me, "WHY?" I sighed, trapping the tears, "I've always been placed in the dark," I muttered. "So have I," she smiled sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! ^_^ As you know I'm horrible when it comes to updating but hopefully it won't happen with this one. Anyway, this idea has been haunting me for days and I finally got around planning a whole lot of it. Please read and review! By the way, this is a SoKai fanfic if you didn't already know. By the way, this story will vary from 1st person to 3rd person narrative, depending on what I will find more comfortable to write in. I'm probably not making sense -.-**

**I'll quit rambling, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Sora**

I had woken up fairly early that cold morning. Usually the cold temperature makes people want to wake up late but I just couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me, I felt really restless. I crawled out of my warm covers and looked at the clock, it read, 3:00 am. Typical, I had started to get even more restless and no matter how much my sleeping hours reduced, I never seemed to be tired. Despite the coldness seeping through my tan skin, I walked towards my window and looked up at the sky above, it was absolutely pitch black. Even the brightest stars were concealed by the heavy clouds.

Ever since that day, the normal side of me had died. I could never get myself to be the way I used to be. I felt nothing but a terrible pain taking over my heart, shattering it in the process. Everything about that day was painful, every little detail was still fresh in my mind, the memory kept breaking me down emotionally, every single moment.

I sighed silently and quickly tucked myself under my covers, my cerulean eyes darted their way up to the ceiling and I kept staring at the swirly designs on the white ceiling, all of a sudden, I felt my eyelids become heavy and engulf me in a world of deep slumber.

* * *

**Kairi**

Something was really weird about that morning. I felt like I had been sleeping for an eternity. I was woken up from my slumber with an unbearable pain travelling up my arm. I cried out in pain but then I suddenly remembered that if I cried out in pain, they would definitely disable me for ruining their sleep. They never gave a damn about me, all they wanted was the money. I never got the love a child deserved, my day started with getting hit and ended with getting hit. I hated calling them my 'parents'. They were the most self-centred and heartless people on earth. I somehow managed to crawl out of my bed and head towards the bathroom.

I turned the light on and quietly closed the door behind me. I examined my reflection, mainly focusing on my arm, half of it was a deep shade of purple, bruised in other words. I slowly closed my amethyst eyes and tried to recall what had happened...

_I was sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me, my arm was badly bruised and I had tears streaming down my pale face. I was scared of that boy with spiky black hair. _

_I reached my house and slammed the door shut while panting heavily, my eyes suddenly met a pair of angry blue eyes. My 'dad' was holding a leather belt in his hand, I gulped nervously._

_"WHY ARE YOU LATE, KAIRI?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, glaring at me, the madness clearly visible in his eyes._

_"Please... I-I-I'm s-sorry! Someone tried to-!" I pleaded, but I was stopped mid-sentence with the tears still streaming down my face._

_I heard my 'dad' chuckle, "I don't care, you were supposed to be here and make the food and clean up! YOU UNGREATFUL GIRL! Now you'll pay the price!" He hissed._

_I could see a leather belt making its way to my bruised arm, he hit me mercilessly on that arm on purpose. He enjoyed my frantic cries for mercy. _

_I pushed him aside and ran up the stairs, locking my bedroom door, I swallowed down a few sleeping pills and fell asleep._

I sat quietly, sobbing to myself because of the cruel memory. 'We moved to Destiny Islands a week ago, and I think that happened 4 days ago, that means I slept for 4 days or so. They must have come to wake me up by unlocking the door and by hitting me. Maybe that's why the pain was so unbearable. No wonder the room was in a mess.' I told myself mentally, trying to hold back the tears.

I headed back to my bedroom quietly and tucked myself back in my warm white covers, maybe I could spend the next 3 hours by relaxing.

Whatever it was, I knew that school was going to be living hell, like home. Everyone hated me! But that time, I was determined to make Destiny High a better school!

* * *

**Sora**

I felt myself leave the world of sleep on time as usual, in a couple of minutes, I was ready for school. 'Great, another boring and awkward day,' I thought to myself sarcastically, a little smirk crawling up my lips.

Since that day, the goofy side of me vanished in to thin air and I was only visible in black clothing. As a matter of fact, my black jumper, shirt, jeans and trainers were what I wore to school every single day. If I wanted, I would even dye my hair black too, however, that would make me look exactly like him and I would despise that.

While examining myself in the mirror, I quickly ran my fingers through my chocolate locks and stared at the reflection of the girl's picture. The girl I once loved and sacrificed so many things for, all to get a heart beyond repair. I turned around and took the picture down, tearing it into shreds and disposing them.

I smiled a sad smile and flew down the stairs.

"Good morning, Sora!" My mother greeted, pulling me in to a loving hug.

I hugged her back and replied quietly, "Good morning, mum," I slowly pulled away and then my eyes caught the clock.

"Damn! I'm late! See you mum," I rushed out the door and I could hear her voice from behind, "Have a nice day! AND, eat something, please!"

I gave a quick nod and strolled off, it didn't take me very long to get to school, because I lived near by. While walking through the isolated corridor, I bumped in to a figure slightly shorter than me, a feminine figure.

It was just like some mushy movie when two characters meet and all the books fall out of the girl's hand, "I'm so sorry!" She apologised, she looked really angelic.

My eyes met her crystal blue eyes for a split second, till I realised who she was, "H-hi Naminé."

She gave me a genuine smile, "Hi Sora! How are you? By the way, please can you tell Roxy I miss him? See you at lunch!" and then, walked off in the opposite direction, still smiling a small smile.

Naminé was and still is my cousin, Roxas' girlfriend, the two had been together for a year at the time. She was like my older sis, always defending me and helping me.

I quietly walked in to my class and sat next to the window, with no one beside me, mainly because I wanted to be alone. In a couple of minutes, the class was filled with some people I never spoke to and a few of my friends...

Such as, Riku- a silver haired guy with turquoise eyes, he was like my brother and I used to talk to him most of the time, Tidus- a blonde haired guy around my age, Wakka- A guy with a Jamaican accent and a great friend, Roxas- my cousin, who had blonde hair and apparently looked like me, and Selphie- the only girl in our group other than Naminé, she had brown hair with emerald eyes.

I waved at them and sank deeper in to my seat when I saw the teacher walk in to the classroom. What irritated me more was the stupid things some random girls would do behind me, such as tapping my shoulder, constantly calling my name and saying, 'he's hot!' I mean why was it so difficult to understand the sentence, 'I'm not interested!'

I tried to ignore them as much as possible but sometimes, it went way too far.

"Class, today a new girl is going to be joining us, her name is Kairi Panettiere. By the way, Sora?" The teacher looked at me with a smile on her face, "She's in your classes, so stay with her and show her around, okay?"

I nodded, still looking at the window, I really didn't want to socialise, I mean, I wasn't the best person to talk to after an emotional breakdown.

I heard some girls mutter things such as Kairi being lucky or they called her names, which I didn't understand why, I mean, they didn't know her personally. Too much drama, that's why I love tomboys.

Suddenly, the whole class fell silent and a girl with shoulder-length, red hair walked through the door. My eyes were glued to her for a couple of minutes, she wore a pink jumper with a pair of black, skinny jeans and trainers. She had the most unique eyes in the world, a colour between blue and lavender. And... Her face, it made me despise her. That face, I hated that face. Her eyes met mine for a split second, even though it was a short time, it was extremely awkward.

* * *

**Kairi**

I could feel my heart race even quicker as I walked through the door, the whole class was silent and my eyes caught the sight of a boy with spiky chocolate hair, 'W-what's h-he doing he-here?!' I heard my inner voice stutter, it was full of fear, 'The same boy from that night, the only thing is, he's dyed his hair.'

Then there was a brief moment when his sky blue eyes met my lavender ones. Wait...blue? I stared again to make sure I was not kidding myself. Could it be possible for two people to look the same with out being twins? All of this happened in a few seconds, but, it felt like hours.

"Class, this is Kairi," the teacher put her hand on my shoulder, most of the people muttered 'hello' 'hey' and other greetings while that boy turned his head to look out the window. How rude. Then the teacher continued, " Kairi, please go and sit next to Sora as that is the only seat left in the class, he will show you around the school too, Sora raise your hand up," it was the chocolate haired boy, Sora, damn!

I hesitantly made my way to the seat next to him and sat down, I tried to push the chair away from him as much as possible.

"Kairi, right?" he asked me, which startled me.

I could properly see his face, he looked exactly like the guy with the black hair, however, there was something about him that I knew was hidden. A hidden secret. I looked in to his brilliant blue eyes and gave a small smile, "Y-yes."

I didn't realise how close I was to him, "Move," he said bluntly. That made me angry, there were nicer ways!

I glared at him, and moved away. He was scaring me, why did he look like that guy and why was he being a jerk?

I mean, yeah I forgot about personal space but still!

* * *

**Sora**

Just looking at her made me go mad, and I had to spend a whole fricken day. How can two people look so much alike without being related?

I wanted her to hate me, just the way I hated her. I looked away and I felt a gentle tap on my right shoulder, "What?"

"I-I'm s-sorry," Kairi said with glassy eyes.

"You better be," I said with a glare, I hated this, I could feel guilt crawl up my body when I saw her tears stream down her face.

I don't know what came over me but I gently wiped them away before they could reach her chin, and then...

She pushed me away. Good. That's exactly what I wanted.

"J-just stay away from me," she muttered harshly, which actually hit me emotionally but I hid it with a sarcastic smile.

"That's fine by me, Kairi, or whatever your name is," I spat through gritted teeth, I hated her.

She glared at me, her violet eyes looking right through my sky blue ones. Tears dared to escape her eyes but she blinked a couple of times to get rid of it.

I looked away from her, the window was my only escape, the only little breath of fresh air from this confusing, messed up life.

**RINGGGG**!

The annoying sound of the school bell rang through everyone's ears, signalling for the first lesson.

GREAT.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you all think :D Should I continue? :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all make me really happy with your positive comments :D **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Kairi**

The bell rang, signalling the first lesson. I bet Sora was thinking it was going to be great in a sarcastic manner. (Not that I thought any different). I waited for the moody brunette to pack up and exit the classroom. To my surprise, he sank deeper in to his seat as the teacher was out of sight and I started to tap my foot impatiently giving him the message that I was waiting.

"What? You like those boring lessons?" he raised a brow, not even expecting an answer.

I huffed irritably, "F.Y.I, I have no clue where I'm supposed to go and I have to be near you as you're in my classes. I don't wanna create a bad impression on my first day, thank you very much," he raised one of his eyebrows as I said that. Geez, he was so ANNOYING.

"How'd you do that?" I found myself asking him, to be honest, I didn't know what I was talking about.

"What?" he left the comfort of his chair and started heading towards the door.

I followed him quietly and asked, "How'd you raise one eyebrow while the other stayed the way it is normally?"

'Wow Kairi, you've started to make no sense,' I thought to myself as I waited for a response.

I just wanted to speak to him, even if the subject was out of context, I sensed something behind his rude behaviour. Maybe arguing with him would at least keep some kind of communication between us. At least, that's what I thought.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know or care," he responded with the same annoyed expression plastered across his flawless face like he had earlier.

I just stood there for a few seconds looking through his ocean blue eyes, he deliberately avoided the eye contact, "Now are you gonna come? I have to spend a whole fricken day with you and show you around the school. How fascinating!" he spat sarcastically, looking away.

"Just shut up," I muttered, the tears daring to escape my eyes. I was sick and tired of misbehaviour, what did I do to deserve all of that?

He started to head out of the door, he began to quicken his pace as I tried to catch up with him. The pain that I felt, slowed me down. After all, my careless parents only wanted to cripple me. There was no one I could ask for help. No one...

"Slow down!" I shouted at him, the pain increasing to the level of unbearable, tears were already streaming down my face.

"I don't wanna be late, especially because of YOU," Sora responded harshly slowing his pace a little.

"You were the one who was being a lazy bum," I pointed out.

"You're a drama queen," he spat, and quickened his pace as fast as lightning and I was left among the crowd, completely lost...

What. A. Jerk.

* * *

**Sora**

She was getting on my nerves. Every time I tried to shut her up, she'd come up with some kind of response that would make me talk to her. I despised her. And I mean it. But I also had a feeling I could not describe. I did not even have this feeling towards the girl who only gave me a heart beyond repair.

I swear, Kairi would either think of me as some kind of jerk or she'd argue with me. I hated girls like that. Mind you, I am no mind reader, I could just understand what she was thinking because of the expression plastered on her face. That face... I wanted her to think of me negatively.

I began pushing past the crowd ahead of me, no one seemed to be bothered about being late. At that point, everyone could be compared to a snail. Slow walkers were another reason why I hated school. Then something caught my eye, my annoying red head companion was missing.

A terrible feeling I cannot describe, crept up my whole being, my heart thumped against my rib cage as my cerulean eyes desperately searched for a head of read hair. One thing for sure, the whole school was filled with creeps who repelled the female population. So this lead them to forcing themselves on to girls they found attractive.

I headed the opposite direction of my class and searched desperately for Kairi.

* * *

**Kairi**

A blonde haired guy grabbed me from behind and pinned me against the cold wall, his eyes glared in to mine as a sickening smile curved up his dry lips.

"Hey beautiful, I've not seen you around before," he leaned in closer to me, his unpleasant scent corrupted my breathing.

The mixture of smoke and any kind of drugs really aren't good for someone who suffers from asthma. I began coughing as the smell created a trap in me, preventing me from breathing properly. He squeezed my bruised arm viciously and and leaned closer.

"Y-y-you're hurting me!" I cried trying to break free from his tight grip.

He deliberately tightened his grip,"Oh, come on now, I can't let you get away so easily, surely, I need to stop you from getting away!"

"I-if you don't, I'll kick you where it hurts!" I spat back, trying to be as intimidating as possible, but I think I failed miserably due to having such a transparent look of fear.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He spat in a sarcastic tone.

He leaned in even closer, I tried to raise my other arm to slap him but he squeezed that painfully. I winced as I felt a new kind of pain rushing in and I squeezed my eyes shut thinking I will have no escape.

"Seifer!" a husky voice shouted at the blonde haired boy in front of me, fortunately, the saviour pulled him away from me.

"Go away!" Seifer pushed the boy who I called my saviour, revealing his identity.

* * *

**Sora**

I hated myself at that point, because of me she was in such a condition, if only I could understand what was wrong with me.

That-! He dared to even go near her! How dare he? The anger boiled up inside me, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and grabbed him away from her.

"Go away!" Seifer pushed me and I could feel Kairi's eyes on me.

"YOU stay away from her!" I hissed through gritted teeth, my eyes glaring at him hatefully.

Seifer was one of the 'creeps' I mentioned earlier.

"But-but she's just so-!" my fist met his face right between his eyebrows, he stumbled backwards and landed on his back. He deserved it.

"Y-Y-YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, SORA!" he yelled before becoming unconscious, talk about being a jerk.

Did I mention most guys at school hated me? I'm not surprised. Especially as my brother hated me, the hatred was scattered all over the male population.

Back to the point, my anger was taken to a higher level when I caught the sight of her crying, because of him.

Great, I bet she thought I was her bodyguard of something.

* * *

**Kairi**

I never thought for a second that Sora would go through so much to save me. He always seemed like the kind to not care. Maybe there was a reason as to why he was like that.

If you're wondering that I would think he's my knight in shining armour or some kind of bodyguard, you're highly mistaken. Sora was still a jerk to me.

"I don't know why he would want to go after someone like you," he said in a neutral tone, breaking the silence. I wasn't sure whether he meant it or not.

"Th-thanks," I replied with a weak smile.

"Don't be sarcastic, now come, I don't want to be late because of you," he said in an irritated tone and began to walk across the isolated corridor.

"I wasn't being sarcastic, I meant, 'thanks for saving me' from that creep," I increased my pace to catch up with him.

We walked in silence, me trailing a little behind him because of my concealed injuries...

* * *

**Sora**

We finally reached our destination, hooray! Who else likes science? I surely did! NOT. Science was a lesson I would deliberately arrive late to and sleep through. Especially as you already know, I had many restless nights, so boredom helped me fall asleep and get some kind of rest.

I let a loud sigh escape my lips and knocked on the classroom door, I could feel a pair of amethyst eyes on me. She was staring at me.

"Can you not," I said glaring at the door trying to ignore her questioning stare, she remained silent.

The door flung open all of a sudden scaring the hell out me, I jumped back and Kairi looked at me awkwardly.

The door revealed my favourite teacher ever, "Sora Irino, you are 15 minutes late! What is your excuse?"

"Oh, hello, Mr Even! I-I uh- was walking and then I saw this girl," I gestured to Kairi who was standing there holding her arm as if she was in great pain trapping her tears away. Not that I cared.

"And? Is that all?" Mr Even asked, a disappointed expression plastered across his face,"Stop acting like a goof ball and stop wasting my time! I need to finish this experiment."

What? Did he just describe me as a 'goof ball?'

"Detention after school!" the mad scientist hissed as I walked through the door, ignoring the girl I had just saved and sat in my seat.

Surely, she didn't need me to make up an excuse. She could use the 'I'm new' excuse and get away with it for a week at least.

Great, just great, I was happy I sat right at the back but the only other empty seat that was left was next to me. Did I mention everyone was staring at me? What was wrong with everyone and not facing the front like good, enthusiastic students?

Why couldn't I just be left alone?

* * *

**Kairi**

Once again I was left alone to handle the situation by myself. The nice yet goofy side of Sora vanished. To me, it seemed like he was always...fake. Okay, maybe not fake but he definately concealed something from everyone. I just could not understand why he hated me! Whatever it was, I was determined to figure out the reason behind his hatred. Because, I could not make myself hate him. Even if I tried. And I wanted the feeling to be mutual.

"Kairi!" the science teacher pulled me out of my trance, how did everyone know my name?

"Y-yes?" I asked politely.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before motioning me to go inside, as I stepped in, different coloured eyes were staring right through me, figuring out the nervousness that was rushing through my veins making me shake.

"Go and sit next to Sora," he pointed right at the back of the classroom before continuing,"You are excused as you're new but do not make it a habit!"

I nodded quickly and rushed to my seat, however, I couldn't sit down. Why? Because Mr Moody put all his belongings on that seat and behaved as if I was invisible.

"Uh- excuse me but I have been told to sit here, I would really be grateful if you would kindly move your stuff," I requested as politely as possible, but the irritable tone gave it away.

If he had the guts to call me a 'drama queen' then he was definitely a 'drama king'.

"How about no?" the brunette smiled at me sarcastically.

"Please," I was losing my patience, he was so annoying!

A blonde haired boy turned around and stared at me with wide eyes for a few seconds, and gave me a friendly smile,"Come on Sora, let Xi- I mean Kairi sit," he stuttered.

Sora's head shot up from his desk at the sound of 'Xi' and he glared at the blonde boy in front. I was surprised the teacher did not notice anything that was going on. Sora groaned furiously and moved all his things so I could sit down.

Too dramatic for a boy, if you asked my opinion. What was his problem? And who was this 'Xi' who had such a quick effect on him?

The boy in front winked at me which made me blush,"It's funny how you know my name but I don't know yours," I stated, indirectly asking for his name.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Roxas!" He introduced himself, or so I thought.

"Hey! That's my name, Ven!" the blonde boy next to 'Roxas' turned around, revealing his name.

"Hi Kairi," the real Roxas smiled before facing the front again.

Their resemblance was uncanny! The same spiky hair with the same skin tone and cerulean eyes. They were handsome. But...There was something really different about Mister Sleepy/Moody.

"You see, Roxas here is forever alone and is a little grumpy like Sora so I go around introducing myself as Roxas, sometimes, and he gets a few friends because of me!" he winked again and put his hand out for a handshake, I gladly took it.

The brunette next to me ignored Ven's little insult and acted to be asleep. As for Roxas, he smacked Ven's back,"Dude, I have a girlfriend, I'm not forever alone!"

"Sheesh, don't need to rub it in y'know, when I get a girlfriend, that will be the day!" Ven whined playfully, that made me giggle. Maybe school was not as bad as I thought. Only if you're around happy people though.

"Nice to meet you Ven and thank you for earlier," I smiled.

"No problem! My full name's Ventus by the way, but you can call me Ven!" the blonde smiled before facing the front again.

The rest of the lesson remained pretty silent as Even got fed up the 'chatting' and punished us by handing out textbooks and making us answer many questions.

I was glad I made at least one friend, because Sora was acting like my enemy. That reminded me, I needed to find out why Ven had mistaken me to be some person who's name started with 'Xi'. At least I knew one thing, and that was the fact that 'Xi' was a girl.

I wondered how the rest of the day was going to turn out but more than that, the mysterious girl who's name started with 'Xi' and Sora were the only things that were going around in my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry about any mistakes! **

**Special thanks to:**

**-WatchingDUCK**

**-zpup1224**

**-musicbox's will**

**-MLGPROPwning**

**Bye ^_^**


End file.
